Back to Preschool
by Penstar1331
Summary: Nekozawa asks the Host Club to find out what is wrong with his sister. One-shot


Back to Preschool

It was a normal day in the Host Club of Ouran Academy where the rich and famous sent their kids to school. As usual the guys and Haruhi, the clubs secret princess, were interning their guest giving out complements, calling them princess, or faking some tears their friend Nekozawa appeared. "Ah! Nekozawa-Senpai, what brings you here?" asked Tamaki, the Host Club President, shaking a little bit with fear. Nekozawa had come from the black door that always appeared when he was around. "Isn't the Black Magic Club open today?"

"Yes it is, but I need your help," said Nekozawa. "My little sister, Kirimi, seems to be having trouble in class, and she won't tell me what is wrong, so I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course we will help you," said Tamaki, having stopped his shaking when he heard about the little girl. It had been a while since the Host Club had seen the little girl after they had helped the two siblings get closer.

"Yeah, she is cutest little girl whose come to the club," said the twins. They also remembered how disturbed they were with the words a three year old should not say.

"I agree, she is the cutest thing next to Usa-Chan," said Hunny hugging his stuffed bunny. Mori just nodded his head in agreement.

"How can we help you in this endeavor?" asked Kyoya as he was taking down notes.

"Like I said Kirimi is having trouble in class, so I would like you to go into her class and see what you can find out," said Nekozawa.

"Um Nekozawa- Senpai I don't think even me and Hunny- Senpai could pull off preschoolers," said the princess of the Host Club sweet dropping. She remembered the time the guys made her and Hunny disguise themselves so they could sneak into the elementary school. Of course Haruhi had a feeling that they just wanted to see her in a skirt.

"She does have a point last time when we sent them into the elementary school, Haruhi even though she looked cute in the middle school uniform, she barely fit in the elementary kids," said Kaoru. Even though it was to help their elementary friend Shiro, they did want to see Haruhi in a skirt.

"Well actually that is where you are wrong," said Nekozawa smirking. "I have a spell that will turn you into preschoolers."

"What?" said the entire Host Club except Kyoya and Mori who looked just intrigued on how that was possible? They all knew that the Dark Magic Club was into magic and that Nekozawa worshiped a cat god, but could he really turn them into preschoolers.

"When I was looking through an old spell book to find something to help my sister, I found a spell that can change your age, said Nekozawa. Everyone was a little skeptical as they looked at the Dark Magic Club President. "Tomorrow morning we will meet outside at the preschool where I will perform the spell. You will have until they have nap time. After that you will turn back into your normal selves," explained Nekozawa.

"Sounds like a plan," said Tamaki throwing a big thumbs up.

Everyone gave a questionable looks to the two prince types but decided to go with it; they've done crazier things than this. "Agreed!"

The next day everyone met outside at the preschool like they were supposed to do. "Okay now remember everyone you only have until nap time to find out what is going on in Kirimi's classroom," said Nekozawa.

"What time is their nap time by the way?" asked Kyoya.

"It's at 1:30 after lunch and reassess. Remember you are going to be little kids so you might forget how to tell time; and I'm really not sure how the spell will affect you," said Nekozawa.

"What?" said the entire Host Club; before they could do or say anything Nekozawa started a chanting, and before they knew it they were preschoolers all over again.

"This is interesting," said the childish voice of Kyoya looking around at all his friends who had changed; even looking at his little hands looking intrigued.

"We look so cute!" said the childish voice of Tamaki. Looking over at Haruhi he could not help but notice how cute she looked. "Haruhi you look even cuter as a little girl!"

Haruhi caught her reflection in a window, "Yeah, I can't believe it," she said in her own childish voice looking at all her friends. Hunny had looked like he hardly changed Mori's face looked a little more round, Kyoya surprisingly wasn't wearing glasses, and the twins looked kind of down. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them sweetly in her childish voice.

"Yeah, it's just, we didn't have the best childhood and didn't really have any friends," said Kaoru in his childish voice holding his brother's hand. The twins when they were younger thought that they had only had each other, and the rest of world was full of idiots. No one could ever tell them apart until they got to high school and met all their friends.

"Look at this way Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan; this time you have friends, and we all will get to grow up together," said Hunny in his more childish voice. The twins smiled at him and all their friends began to smile at them too.

"Let's go help Kirimi-Chan," said Tamaki shouting. Everyone shouted and ran inside.

"Wait, want the teacher know we are not in her class?" asked Haruhi, her now long hair swaying as she ran.

"Don't worry Haruhi, Nekozawa-Senpai said that he got it all taken care of," said Kyoya.

"Okay children we have some new students joining us today for a visit. This is Haruka Fujioka, Takumi Akizawa, and Hayato Jingi. Kito and Kento Mikato, Syo Shinomiya, and Kira Usawi. They are visiting to see if they would like to join this class, so I device all of you to behave yourselves and make them fill welcome," said the preschool teacher. "Now then why don't we all go take a seat at one of the tables, and let's see if we can draw us some pretty pictures of flowers? And remember to make room for the other children."

The host decided to split up around the little children to see if they could figure something out. Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori would take the table with Kirimi.

"Hi I'm Kirimi and these are my friends Yukki and Yuma," said Kirimi introducing herself and her friends.

"Nice to meet you," said Haruhi with a big childlike smile. Haruhi's smile made not only Hunny and Mori blush a little, but Yuma as well. "So do you guys like it here?"

"Oh yeah it's so much fun here," Yuma started to say. "We sing silly songs, draw funny pictures, and get to play some cool games."

"That's the same thing we get to do at home silly," said Yukki. "Sorry about my cousin; sometimes he can get a little over exited when he meets someone he likes."

"Yukki!" said Yuma trying to control his blushing and embracement.

"Yeah, I can relate," said Mori pointing to Hunny.

"Kira and I are cousins and he helps look after me," said Hunny haply as he drew his picture. Yukki started to blush as well as she looked at Mori. It seemed like the six of them were getting along pretty well. So far it seemed like Kirimi enjoyed her class.

At another table Tamaki and Kyoya sat with a group of boys. "So what do you think of our classroom?" asked one of the little boys.

"It's seem quant and it seems like the other children enjoy it as well, and the teacher seems nice," said Kyoya.

"I think it's cute with all its pictures on the wall and the little dress up area by the kitchen play set," said Tamaki in his over dramatic self.

"Well if you like to play dress up and play house like a girl," said one of the second little boys. At that Tamaki went to his rejection corner where he went to every time he got upset.

Everyone just looked at him as he rambled something. "Um," the teacher started to say.

"It's okay Mrs. Teacher ma'am," said the twins at the same time, and holding hands. "He does that sometimes, so could you come look at our pictures." The teacher was so caught up in their cuteness that she went with them, so Haruhi or Kyoya could get him out of his corner. It seemed lately now that the only two who could get Tamaki out of his corner was Kyoya and Haruhi, mainly do since Kyoya was Tamaki's best friend, and do to Tamaki's crush on Haruhi.

"Tamaki come out of that corner, remember why we are here," said Haruhi as she knelt down beside him.

"Your right, thanks Haru," said Tamaki smiling. Haruhi started to blush and quickly made it back to her table before Tamaki could see.

"You sure got out of that corner fast when that girl came up to you," said the third little boy.

"Well normally either I or Haru can get this dummy out of his corner, but I thought there was a club that did stuff like dressing up," said Kyoya referring back to what they were discussing earlier, and putting more detail into his flower.

"Are you talking the Dark Magic club or that stupid Host Club," said the third little boy.

"What the Host Club is not stupid," said Tamaki. The three boys looked at questionably while Kyoya just glared at him. "I mean a Host Club isn't a stupid idea."

"Yeah it is girls are yucky and have cooties," said the third little boy.

"That's right Tamaki, we are little boys, and little boys don't really like girls that much," said Kyoya trying to make him think a little more.

"Oh yeah, that's right girls are yucky and have cooties," said Tamaki almost shouting. He felt a few glares behind him and noticed almost all the girls were glaring at him, even Haruhi. Tamaki just sank a little low in seat. While at another table the twins were laughing at him.

"Don't worry about that guy Haru," said Yuma. "He's setting with the trouble sum three, and they just think girls are yucky. But I think girls are pretty and cute just like you."

"Thanks Yuma," said Haruhi smiling at him and making the little boy blush.

"Your welcome Haru-chan," said the blushing Yuma. "Besides Ren says stuff like that to Kirimi all the time."

"Really?" said Haruhi as she looked at the third little boy, Ren.

"Yeah," said Kirimi looking a little sad. "I've never done anything to him, so I don't understand why he's so mean to me."

"It's okay Kirimi-chan," said Hunny. "I don't think your yucky at all or have cooties." Kirimi just blushed looking at Hunny.

From their table Kaoru and Hikaru could see Ren was getting a little mad at seeing Hunny comfort Kirimi and her blushing at him. It gave them an idea as to what might be going on.

As lunch time came around the Host got together to eat lunch to see what they had found. "So what have we found out?" asked Tamaki as he started to eat his lunch.

"Well it looks like Kirimi's only problem is that boy Ren," said Haruhi.

"I agree with Haru-chan," said Hunny. "When Yuma brought up that Ren says mean stuff to Kirimi she looked really sad."

"We noticed something too," said the twins. "Ren looked like Tamaki when he noticed that Yuma was flirting with Haruhi."

"When Ren saw Kirimi blushing at Hunny he looked jealous," said Kaoru.

"So you think Ren is only pretending to not like girls especially Kirmi?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure of it," said Kaoru.

After lunch all the kids had gone outside to play. Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori went off with Kirimi, Yukki, and Yuma while Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru went off with Ren and his friends.

"Ren can I ask you something about Kirimi?" asked Kyoya. He could tell Ren was holding back a blush from the mention of her name.

"What about her?" asked Ren still trying to hold in his blush.

"When you mention you think girls are yucky we heard you mainly singled out Kirimi. Why do you always single her out?" asked Kyoya.

"I can tell you why," said an older looking boy who looked like Ren. "It's because…"

"Don't you dare say it Masato," said Ren trying to beat up the older boy.

The boy easily held the little boy back without any force. "It's because he has a little crush on Nekozawa, and just found out that she is apparently his fiancé," said Masato.

"What?" said the host and Ren's friends looking over at real blushing Ren?

Masato explained how he and Ren had spied on their father's meeting with Kirimi's father. They wanted to have an arranged marriage between him and Kirimi, which was pretty normal for some rich people. Ever since then Ren has been teasing Kirimi.

After that Masato patted his brother's stiff back and walked over to play with the older kids. It was safe to say it looked like Ren was ready to dig his own grave at a real early age.

As play time ended it was almost nap time and the spell was about to end. Nekozawa had picked up the little host before the children got their mats out. As all the kids waved bye to the Host as they left, Nekozawa told Kirimi that he was walking them to their limo, so she would not ask why he was there.

"So what did you find out?" ask Nekozawa as he and the Host Club walked out of the preschool building. The host explained that a little boy named Ren was teasing Kirimi, mainly due to an arranged marriage deal. "Well I did hear my father was talking about setting a marriage meeting with this little boy's family."

"We already tried talking with him, and he said he try to let up on her," said Kyoya.

"Well that's good to know," said Nekozawa smiling that his sister should be okay now.

"Um, Nekozawa-Senpai shouldn't we have turned back by now?" asked Haruhi as they were almost back to the high school.

Nekozawa went stiff knowing he was about to be in trouble.


End file.
